Even Hardy's Deserve Love
by CarbonRKO
Summary: Jeff Hardy never thought he'd fall for the new diva, but he did. What is he going to do about it? Is he going to do something stupid? What will she think about the youngest Hardy's past?Rated M for later episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story about Jeff Hardy and a new girl named Adriana, they have to try and work thru everything together, especially since Jeff sarts out with a girlfriend. Rate and Review.**

First off the center of this story is Adriana Michael...that's me...and she will go through just about everything. Love, hate, blackmail, failing, broken-hearts, injuries, betrayal, you know(did I just describe High School?).

So all things considered this is the story of a wrestling superfan, whose dreams came true. It starts with my first day, learning the routine, getting started, well you get the picture.

Knock,Knock,Knock

"Come in" came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

She slowly twisted the door knob, on the door that read Vince McMahon.

"Ah Adriana! Come in sweetheart."He said standing and extending his hand.

"Hi."She said slowly shaking his hand and sitting down in one of the leather arm chairs.

"Still in shock?"He asked, seeing her discomfort. She smiled in return. "Well I guess it does take a little time to set in."

"Yes sir."She replied quietly, head bowed.

"Now don't start being shy, I hired you because you have great presence, Ok?"He asked kindly.

Lifting her head up to look him in the eyes, "Yes sir."

"That's the girl I hired. Now we're not real sure what your role will be yet, but we are currently working on it. I have someone coming by to show you around, introduce you to the others, and keep you out of trouble." seeing her smile he added, "Have fun just don't do irreparable damage."she just laughed.

Knock,Knock,KnockShe jumped, she hadn't expected whoever it was that quick.

"Ah, yes here he is now."getting up from behind his desk he allowed the man to enter.

Her jaw nearly feel off when she saw who was to be her baby-sitter. Of all the men in the company, why this one. Tall, dark, handsome, great smile, fantastic body, dimples, John Cena was flat out sexy(all there was to it.)

"Hey boss. So is this the one."He asked pointing to her.

She stood up to face him. "My name is Adriana, call me Adria."She said giving him a devilish grin.

He gave her the once over. She was cute. Tall, thin, muscular, had a style about her, an individual style. With long brown hair and black and purple streaks, she reminded him off Jeff Hardy. She had dreamers eyes, beautiful.

"My bad. John."He replied extending his hand.

She shook it smiling sweetly and replied. "I know."

"Well Adriana, John here will be showing you the ropes. Don't let her get into too much trouble. Have a good day."Vince said waving them off.

Stepping out of the office and closing the door they walked a little while before John finally broke the silence.

"So where are you from, you've got a very distinct accent."

"Alabama by way of Texas. Yours is distinct too Mr. West Newbury, Massachusetts."

He smiled. "Fan?" she nodded. "Well at least I'm not on your shit list."

She smiled. "No that would be Edge and JBL."

He laughed. "I promise their not that bad in real life. Most of us aren't of course there are exceptions to every rule."He said passing Chris Masters.

"Hahaha. Cute. What time is it?"She asked.

"About 5. Why?"

"Well cause' I didn't get off of my plane till' 4 and I haven't ate."she replied.

"Well I have to go do a few promos and run through my match real quick, but I'll take you to catering if you want."He said.

"That sounds good, since they have no idea what they're going to do with me yet."

He led her to catering and she got her a sandwich and some chips. He gave her directions back to his locker room for when she got done. There really was no one in catering so she pulled out her ipod and started listening to some music trying to figure out what her theme song would be.

When she finished she threw her trash away and headed out she bumped into someone. She had been looking at her phone and she replied quietly without even looking up "Sorry.", continuing her way up the hall to John's locker room.

Jeff Hardy stood in the catering door-way looking at the girl who had just bumped into him. She was gorgeous, but who was she? She had to be the new diva. He needed to know more about her, he completely forgot he was going to get dinner.

She finally found John's locker room, it was bland with just a bench a couple of lockers and a shower. She took a seat, he had said he might not be back yet.

He came in a few minutes later. "Hey I need to get a shower and get ready for tonight, so how about I take you down to Jeff's locker room so you can watch the show. He's got a tv in there, ok."

All she could do was nod, Jeff Hardy. The man she was completely in love with. She was staring into space, just thinking about him.

"C'mon."John said holding the door for her.

She picked up her bag and ipod and headed out the door with John leading the way. Jeff's locker room was in the adjacent room to John's. John knocked and she heard the southern drawl from within the room, it sounded like he was cussing. She couldn't help but laugh a little. John looked down with a smile on his face.

The door opened and there he was standing there in nothing but a towel, soaking wet apparently he had been in the shower.

She turned bright red and stared at her feet, thinking wonderful, now he hates me.

"Put some clothes on. Hardy you sure do know how to make a first impression."John said pushing his way in.

"I'm sorry John but I did need a shower."Jeff replied. He still hadn't noticed that there was a woman in the room. "What do you mean a first impression I've known you for a year..."He just noticed her in the door way. He looked down at his scantily clad self, dammit John was right what an impression. He grabbed his clothes and quickly changed in the shower.

When he got back they were both in the room John propped up on the couch, but she looked really uncomfortable.

"So Jeff this is Adriana the new diva. And since I have to get ready and all that I thought maybe if you didn't mind she could crash here and watch the show?"John asked.

She half expected him to say no, but then he said, "Sure."

"Thanks man." then he looked at her, and walked toward her. "Don't hurt him."he whispered.

She smiled. Jeff's mind lit up, he loved her smile. "So...Um...You're the new diva?"

"Yeah, signed today. Supposed to get acointed with people, John's my...babysitter."she replied.

He laughed. "Yeah, well he's a good guy, don't be too hard on him. Do you have any idea what your storyline is yet?"

"Vince said they were working on it. So I have absolutely no idea."she said laughing slightly.

"If you'll give me a few minutes to finish getting ready, I'll sit down and watch the show with you. That is if you don't mind getting a little wet."he said double checking.

"Nah, water never hurt anyone."she replied.

Strapping on his boots he thought she had a cute accent, I wonder where she's from? Pulling his nylons on his arms he thought, I wonder how old she is? Grabbing his Intercontinental belt he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You wanna hold this?"he asked offering her the belt.

"Sure."she said accepting it from him.

"So I noticed your accent, where are you from?"

"Alabama by way of Texas."she said laying the belt across her lap.

"Oh I knew you had a distinct southern accent about you."he said smiling.

"Yeah well you have a pretty distinct one yourself. North Carolina maybe."she laughed.

"Hardy Girl. I like that."he said laughing himself. "So how old are you?"he asked turning on the tv, to USA where the show would soon begin.

"I'll be twenty August 20th."she explained, knowing now he's going to stop talking cause' I'm too young.

"Cool I'll be thirty-two the 31st, what are the odds. We should go to dinner to celebrate."he added.

"I'd like that."she said right as To Be Loved by Papa Roach blared from the tv as the show started.

John was the first one out in the ring. The girl's really did love him didn't they. Though he was the controversial champ, so some of the people were still booing him. He started talking about the pay per view coming up and Shawn and some other stuff. She was wondering who Jeff was going to have to fight. She was laughing at something John said when there was a knock on the door.

Jeff got up and answered it, it was one of the stage hands. Jeff had twenty minutes till' his match with Johnny "Don't call me Monday" Nitro and the hell raiser herself Melina. About the time Jeff got ready to go John came back, he had a match later that night against Randy Orton, since he had already fought Shawn and won.

John sat down to watch the show with her while Jeff was gone. The Hardy music hit and the crowd went wild, she did too but she wouldn't show it while she was with John. Johnny and Melina had already made their entrance. The match was ok, kinda dull but ok no-less. Afterward Johnny called for a mic.

"Jeff Hardy. You think your something special don't you. Well I got news for you, the only reason you won was because I'm not a hundred percent. Some of these people think that the only reason I beat you to begin with was because of Melina. Well guess what its not, its cause' I'm better than you. How about this, at Vengeance MNM reunite to take on you, your brother, and a diva of your choice. If you can find one willing to come out and lose."Johnny said.

Grabbing the mic away from him, he said calmly. "Deal." He dropped down and rolled out of the ring, walking backwards up the ramp he gave the guns and walked through the curtain.

Adriana met him at the Gorilla position with John. "What was that? Is that supposed to be me?"she asked with an awestruck look on her face.

**There it is the start to a beautiful relationship. Wonder how it will progress. Love, hugs and kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"I guess so. I was only informed of the promo right before walking out there. But I guess it's a way to put you in a story line along with getting Joey back out there since he feels better after... that...ladder match."his eyes drifted to the floor at the end of the sentence.

She wished John good luck as he walked out of the curtain, but looked back at Jeff. She could tell by the look on his face as he stared at his feet that he still felt bad about that accident with the ladder. She lifted his chin up so he was facing her. "It was an accident and Joey knows it. Don't get yourself down over it, could of happened to any of ya'll."

He looked into her eyes, and saw how concerned she actually was.

"So this is the new girl. What's your name honey?"Johnny asked behind her.

"Adriana. Nice to meet you."she said shaking Johnny and Melina's hands.

"And I take it I'll be fighting you at Vengeance."Melina asked.

"Looks that way. Looking forward to it."she said genuinely.

"Me too."she said smiling. "Catch you around, ok."she waved as her and Johnny walked back to their dressing room.

"You know she is not that bad of a girl. Give her a shot ok."Jeff said seeing the look of disdain on her face.

"Anyone who can act that mean, has got to be. But that's a plus in my book."she said smiling up at him. "C'mon lets take you back to your locker room and get you cleaned up."she said walking forward.

He followed obediently, he probably would have followed her to the end of the world. Arn met them at his door.

"Excuse me, but Mr. McMahon would like to see the two of you in his office as soon as you can."Arn said and walked off.

"It's cool we'll go now, I don't need a shower that bad."he replied.

She was giving him a once over as he said that. His purple, blonde, and brown hair was done in braids, his shirt clinging to him, his nylons, his tattoo...was she starring. "Uh huh."was all she could say.

He just smiled and headed off to Vince's office. This time it was her who followed obediently.

Vince explained to them that it was indeed her who was going to be the Hardy diva, and it would eventually escalate into Matt being transferred to Raw and him and Jeff would become tag team champs again. However they were not completely sure on what her part after Vengeance would be, but luckily it was three weeks till' then. Stepping out of the office, she realized only one thing had been confirmed, and that was that she would indeed be with The Hardy Boyz for a while.

Walking down the hall they were silent for a minute, Jeff took off his nylons and threw them in the trash. He had been there several times over the years so he sped up and walked backwards facing her.

"So...You're my new diva, huh?"he asked smiling.

"No right now I'm yours and Matt's. Right now it's a fifty-fifty split."she replied smugly.

"Oh c'mon, you know good and well that they will never let me and Matt stay together long. Your on Raw right, so that means your mine. He'll be gone in no time, but at least Amy isnt here to run on Ashley's territory."he said pointing to himself.

"I belong to no one but me. But, it will be a partnership. If anyone controls anyone I control you."she could hear ringing from inside his pocket. "Your pockets ringing."she said.

"Oh. Hold on a minute please. Hey babe, yeah, yeah, I don't know, yeah, love you too, bye."she called at the worst times. "Beth she was wondering when she'd get to see me again."he replied quietly. They had just got back together, and now he had found someone else he would really rather be with. Perfect.

She knew he could probably see the disappointment on her face. "Well do you know when you'll be home again?"she asked trying to sound like she was interested, but she had drifted away by then. She wasn't aware that they had gotten back together. Beth would one day be the death of him and she knew it cause she always tried to control him.

"Nah, it's kinda a hope and pray situation."he replied, she looked at him questioningly, "You hope and pray that your home sometime before next Christmas. Why all of a sudden down?"

He had finally noticed that she was on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly to just burst out that she had been in love with him for years, but words wouldn't come out. She swallowed down the tears, and said, "I'm just realizing that I have no one. My parents are all. They both work all the time anyway, even if I was home I wouldn't get to see them. At least you have Beth."

He seemed to believe that well enough.

"Hey cheer up. You will have made a ton of friends by your debut, which is only three weeks away."he said like that was the best thing ever.

She stopped to think about it, he was right it was the best thing going on in her life right now.

The three weeks passed quickly, with her making so many more friends, including Ashley, Layla, John, Adam(Edge, who was not that bad a guy), Orton, Shawn, and Shane Helms. Now she was standing in the Gorilla position about to go out to the ring after Matt and Jeff. Her brown hair was streaked with blue, Jeff's was blue, she was in cargo shorts, like their pants, and had a hardy shirt made to tie as a jacket.

The boys were in the ring arguing with MNM when You Give Love a Bad Name by Atreyu hit and the crowd went wild. She jogged out to the top of the ramp and did her little version of Jeff's dance ending in an a stance with the guns. She played with her crowd before jumping onto the apron. The crowd loved it, she was immediately accepted.

No one really knew what to expect from her, and she made sure not to let them down. She was on the ropes while her boys were on the turnbuckles, and since it was unscripted none of MNM knew what to expect either. Before her music stopped playing she did a springboard split leg dropkick to Johnny and Joey, spiraling to land on her feet.

MNM never got their bearings in the match. They got a few hits on Matt and Jeff, but she never took a lick. She could see the disbelief on everyone around hers face. The end came from a twist of fate, a swanton, and a infinity( corkscrew shooting-star press). MNM had barely got to their feet by the time they were behind the curtain.

Backstage they relaxed and talked. They had been told that eventually she would be woman's champion, when they got done.

The next three weeks went by really fast. The boyz had become tag champs and they were getting ready for the next pay-per-view, which was when she would win the championship, from Melina.

They were down in the bar at their hotel having fun and getting ready for Sunday's ppv. Melina was seducing Johnny with her eyes, and Ashley was doing the same to Matt. They were all drinking except her, unless Dr. Pepper counts. Jeff had disappeared somewhere and she was beginning to wonder about him. She felt really uncomfortable at the table, and for that matter with her sleeping arrangements, which was with Ashley and Melina.

"I'm gonna step outside ok."she told Ashley to little avail, Melina asked if she was ok and she replied yeah. They knew that groups of people bothered her, especially when she was the third wheel.

It was really chilly outside and smart her had only wore a tank top and a skirt. She leaned against the wall and let the fresh air clear her head. She began to realize that she could hear raised voices on the other side of the wall. She stepped to the corner and noticed that it was Jeff on his cell phone. She could only hear his half of the conversation but she could guess that they were fighting.

"Are you kidding me...No...C'mon...Your being paranoid...I would never...No...No...Whatever, bye."he closed the cell phone and slipped it into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has been on my computer for everything, so this is all I have right now, I will update as soon as possible till' then enjoy. **

He let out a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. Starring at the ground he looked so sad, and never taking his eyes from the concrete he asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About a minute."she replied coming up to him.

"We um...we broke up."he said quietly, and you could hear the sadness in his voice.

She had figured that was what it was. "Hug." she offered not really knowing what else she could give him. He accepted great fully.

He held her tight but not too tight, he wasn't sure if she was comfortable. He thought he could hold her in that position forever. The smell of her hair, her soft breathing, and she fit into his arms perfectly almost as if they were made for each other.

What he didn't know was that she probably would have let him, she didn't want him to let go. She thought he was the perfect height, had a smell unlike anything she had ever smelled before, and warm my God was he warm.

Finally they broke apart and he took a seat against the wall.

"I don't get woman. You all are too complicated. Why cant you just trust us?"he asked.

She rubbed her arms and sat down next to him. "Well some of us don't trust guys because they've hurt us before. Why do you ask?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her. You believe that. And she wouldn't believe me when I said I'm not. I've never hurt her why cant she just believe me."

She shivered. "I don't know. Some woman just cant understand things going on around them."she shivered again, that was becoming a problem. She felt something warm on her shoulders. Jeff had put his jacket around her, now he was only in a wifebeater and pants. "No you..."

"Hey, your cold, you need it more."he said smiling slightly.

She slipped it on, it was just a little too big for her. She turned to face him. "You know my best friend and your brother are probably wondering where we are."

He laughed, "Your right." He stood and brushed off his jeans and reached out to help her up. She tripped getting her balance and he caught her. He stood there looking down at her and her up at him.

She wanted so bad just to lock up with him right there, but he had just broke up with Beth and she didn't know if this was just his way of getting over it.

He was doing everything in his power to not kiss her right now. He wanted her so bad, he had for weeks, she was all he had thought about. Beth was wrong he wasn't cheating on her, but if Adriana had come up to him and threw herself at him, for the first time ever he wouldn't have been able to restrain himself. "We should go in."he said letting her go except her hand, which he held onto. They entered the building hand in hand.

"I need to use the restroom."she said letting him go. "I'll be there in a minute."he smiled an nodded, walking toward the bar and their friends. She really didn't need to use the restroom, but she did need to get her composure. She let out a deep breath then the flushing of a toilet scared her half to death. Ashley stepped out of the stall.

"I was beginning to wonder about you and Jeff, what were you two doing anyway?"Ashley asked washing her hands.

"We were talking, mother, is that not allowed?"she retorted sarcastically.

"You so have a crush. He has a girlfriend, babe."she said facing her friend.

"Umm...Actually they broke up."Ashley gawked at her.

"When? Oh my God. We all thought him and Beth were perfect for each other."Ashley added. She gave her a sharp glare.

"About twenty minutes ago. So yeah that's why I've been outside."she said letting Ashley know that she was out there for his comfort and nothing else. "Tell me you and Mel found something better to do than seduce Matt and John with your eyes," and by the look of Ashley's lips and smile in the mirror they had started knew mind games. "Or have you moved past seducing with your eyes?"

"Oh come on Adria, I need certain pleasures. And Matt just happens to be able to fulfill those."she said putting on lip gloss.

"Ewe. I really didn't need to know that Ash."she replied grimacing.

"Yeah and Jeff came up to you and wanted to...you know...what would your reaction be?"she asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I'd...well...I..."she stuttered.

"You wouldn't be a virgin anymore would you Adria?"she replied smiling.

"Shut up Ash, no one wanted your opinion. And besides it takes more than a pretty, hot, beautiful face to get me in bed."she said as they came to the bar. The table that had once only been occupied by her, Ashley, Matt, Melina, and Johnny, had been joined by Joey, John, and Jeff.

Ashley took a seat on Matt but, that left her still without a seat. She noticed Jeff pat his leg, and after checking her options, she sat in Jeff's lap. Joey who was sitting where she used to passed her the Dr. Pepper.

All the girls were seducing someone, she noticed. Across the table John had been accompanied by Candice, John would at least be happy in the morning. She glanced back at Jeff, he gave her a mock sexy smile and winked. She noticed that there was an uncomfortable air at the table, and it wasn't just them getting it, Joey was too. He had been trying to talk to Johnny, although he was much more interested in Melina.

She felt a soft squeeze of her hand. She looked back and in a whisper that was barely audible to her, even that close, he asked her is she wanted him to take her up. She nodded, and motioned for Joey to follow. She said her good nights and the three of them headed up.

Stepping into the elevator they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my God. Thank you, that was way to heavy for me. They were all over each other. I have never felt quite so third wheelish."Joey said pressing the 4 floor button.

Jeff hit the 8 button. "No prob man, that was very weird."

The 4th floor bell dinged.

"Weird for you maybe, but I have to share a room with the girls."She said. Joey waved good-bye.

"No you don't."Jeff stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Where else am I supposed to go?"she asked.

"Stay with me. I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."he replied.

"You sure?"he nodded, and she seriously had to think about it for a minute.

"Deal we can have a slumber party. Do each others hair, eat popcorn, and I can redo your nails. I have better colors than that."she said.


End file.
